Warmth
by tigersbride
Summary: Leo is nagging Nikki to use her holidays, but who to go away with except her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this has been done before, I haven't seen anything but I haven't been around long! This will be multi-chap but I doubt it will be that long. As always, nothing is mine :(**

**Hope you enjoy, drop me your thoughts!**

* * *

I must be dead.

The moment was far too perfect to be anything less than heaven. The warm rays of the sun heated my skin gently, not enough to break a sweat, and I couldn't help but stare at the way they stroke Nikki's curves, tanning her body slowly, leaving her sun-kissed and with that happy glow the extra serotonin brings with it. When did she get so damn hot? She's been gorgeous for ages, a natural beauty, one that you settle down with, a beauty that you love, not one that you lust after. Today, in this skimpy black bikini, she's hot. She's got her sunglasses on, I can't see her eyes but I hope she can't see me staring, she'd only tease me and make some remark. This had been part of allure in coming away with her, to ogle her in a bikini.

A small sigh escaped her lips and she turned to face me, a smile curling the edges of her plump lips. I returned the smile warmly, meeting her eyes as she removes her glasses to look at me. The look that covers her faces suggests she wants a favour. I questioned her with a laugh.

"Would you put lotion on my back?" She smiled. I nodded and grabbed the tube of factor 20 from her bag between our sun loungers. I sat next to her, and took a deep breath as I began to rub the lotion into her back, aware of her breathing and her heartbeat, it seems faster than it should be, I noted. She let out a slight moan, and from the little of her face that is visible, I can see the red tint of a blush creeping across her cheeks. "It's a nice massage" She whispered, knowing I've noticed. I laughed as she giggles.

When I've moved back to my lounger, she unclipped the back of her bikini, and I needed to swallow down hard to stop myself taking her. It's only the first full day we've been here. I smiled up at the sunshine as I remembered Nikki moaning about her lack of holidays when Leo had bugged her to take her vacation time, her saying how she never goes somewhere just to relax. Every time she goes to South Africa she ends up helping out with a case, helping old friends. She never gets time just to laze in the sun. But the worst part is how she doesn't have anyone to go with. I remember laughing and suggesting we went together, that it wouldn't be weird and no one would assume we were married. I grinned when I realise how wrong my earlier assertion was.

When we'd arrived they'd taken us to a room with a double bed, greeted us as Mr and Mrs Cunningham. It had a ring to it, I had to admit, Nikki Cunningham. Maybe one day, I smiled to myself. She'd glared at me slightly, an 'I told you so' or two later though and she had forgiven me. We'd shared a bed on more than one occasion before.

Smile still firmly on my face, (how could it not be there, everything was perfect), I gazed down at the swimming pool, noting the ripples forming as people moved, as people splashed and dove. I rolled onto my front, eyes connecting with Nikki's. I knew she felt the same, that this day was perfect. The glisten in her eyes saddened for a second, and after a quizzical look she answered me.

"I can't believe we only booked for one week"

I grinned and reached out to her, stroking my fingers down her back gently before reaching her hand. We intertwined, and she dropped her arm, hanging it with mine between the beds.

"Thanks, Harry, for coming with me." I squeezed her hand gently and winked at her.

"Any time"

Nikki checked the watch she'd left in her striped beach bag. "It's time for lunch, let's go".

We grabbed our things, leaving the towels where they were to secure our fantastic poolside spot, and wandered into the dining room. The self service cart offered an array of breads, cakes and continental meats. All inclusive drinks meant that after a few cocktails, Nikki had started to giggle more often than usual. I laughed with her, failing to believe she'd ended up drunk after so little. The more she protested she was sober, the drunker she became.

We'd agreed to go back to the room before resuming our seats at the poolside, Nikki had wanted to check her mobile. An arm under her shoulder was enough to keep her walking in a straight line, though she tripped slightly and often. I carried her the last few steps and she gazed up at me, grinning. When we were inside, I put her down by the bed and she dragged me onto it with her. She rolled closer, gazing deep into my eyes. I smiled at her, chuckling inward at my drunken best friend. I'd closed my eyes for only a split second when I felt her lips crash down onto mine.

My mind went into overdrive. Initially, I grabbed her and deepened the kiss, feeling her tongue begging for entry and being allowed inside my mouth, twining with mine. It wasn't our first kiss, but it was definitely more passionate. I remembered back to that evening in the pub, how it had been so different to now. I breathed deeply, panting almost, my need for her becoming desperation. We kissed for a few seconds more until I realised what exactly I was doing. I couldn't do this, not now, it wasn't right. Besides, she was my colleague, my friend, my best friend. I couldn't complicate that.

I pulled back, my large hands pushing off of her fragile shoulders. I had to get out of there but there was nowhere to go. She looked at me quizzically, head cocked to the side and a smile that faded slowly as she took in my guilt ridden expression. I went into the en suite bathroom and backed myself up against the door, barricading myself in with my fear and shame. I'd allowed myself, even for just a few seconds, to take advantage of her. This was the one relationship I never wanted to screw up.

There had been a mutual, unspoken understanding between us for some time that we would probably end up together. It was obvious to everyone, Leo particularly, that we were well suited. Our only trouble was timing. I didn't think I was ready for anything serious, not yet, I mean how could I be, when I still chased women on the weekends, wasted a few weeks with a different girl each month? Nikki was a stability I was building towards, not ready to jump into, and definitely not ready to lose. I put my head in my hands and sighed, wondering what the rest of the week would be like now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this has come out alright, I just tried out the copy n paste feature! Anyway, thankyou for all the reviews of the last chapter, and iI hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I had to face it. I went back into the room, taking a deep breath. My fears were made moot when I noticed that she was asleep. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her for a moment or two, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. She seemed so angelic, it would be a sin against God if I woke her. It wasn't late at all, still only mid afternoon, but we were travelling until late last night, our plane only landing at half 11, and by the time we had made it to the hotel we were shattered. I folded the top sheet over her, and shifted myself comfortable on the bed, admitting that perhaps a nap wouldn't hurt.

A few hours later the alarm clock buzzed, allowing time to change for dinner. I opened my eyes slowly, and noticed Nikki stirring even slower from her slumber. Our eyes met and she smiled instantly. I think she must have noticed an involuntary look on my face, because she furrowed her brow, asking me what was wrong with her eyes. It only took a few seconds before her memories flowed through her bloodstream, and her cheeks reddened. She seemed sober now, at least.

She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth guiltily. "I kissed you, didn't I?" She whispered rhetorically, "I'm really sorry, Harry".

I shot her a smile, subconsciously laced with sadness, and shook my head gently. "It's fine, I didn't mean to..." I trailed off, unsure how to answer. I did mean to kiss her back, we both knew that, but to admit it made things so much more real. I couldn't even apologise for taking advantage of her, or nearly, without admitting it.

"I don't blame you, anyway, I'd kiss me if I was a woman", I joked in attempt to clear the air. Not one of my best. She laughed anyway and elbowed me in the side. I feigned a hurt look and she shuffled closer, wrapped an arm around me and gave me a squeeze. I could never help but notice her scent, it was intoxicating, as if the homely smell of her were the Pied Piper. I pulled away gently, after what was an inappropriately long length of time. "Dinner" I said simply.

15 minutes later and I was covered more modestly than my shorts and vest from earlier in the day, dressed up in tan coloured trousers and a dark navy polo. Nikki was still in the bathroom, and had been since we'd got up from the bed. I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor. I called her, complaining about my hunger and that no one would care what she looked like. When she finally came out, I realised for the second time that day that I was wrong. The simple black bandeau dress hugged the curves I'd yearned for earlier, amplified the shapes of her modest breasts and the tiny waist I'd always assumed was bigger. She'd caught the sun, her normally pale skin browned slightly against the black heels that lengthened her legs. Her hair was pulled back into a messy updo, gorgeous blonde curls occasionally dropping below their restraining clips and spray. Her makeup was simple, but she'd taken care to make an example of her plump red lips.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Harry" She laughed.

Shit, I'd been staring. I grinned up at her, looking her up and down. "Not bad"

I pulled back the door for her and she walked out through, mocking my chivalry. She took my hand as we walked across the holiday park, enjoying the heat of the warm evening.

"Shall we go to the bar after? The drinks are all inclusive til 2" She was saying. I was agreeing, still taken aback by her beauty.

"Only if you're sensible this time" I nudged her with a grin.

The dinner choices catered for the large variety of cultures that appeared to be in the resort. Nikki scoffed at the typical lasagnes and meats, electing for a fish dish that was apparently very popular around here. I shrugged and ordered a steak (medium rare) and chips. I noticed the eye rolls my companion gave me as I not-so-subtley checked out the waitress and refused to eat cultural food. When the food arrived though, I couldn't fault either dish.

After we'd eaten our fill, we ambled out of the restaurant arm in arm, already a little merry from the dinner cocktails that dampened our stomachs. I ordered a round of two screwdrivers, and a few sambuca shots each, which, to my amusement, Nikki was terrible at downing. She ended up sipping them in the end, blaming it on the taste not her ability to do shots. I bet her that I could do four vodka shots before she had done two sambucas, and that's where my memory begins to get a little fuzzy. I know I drank a lot, and that she drank probably two thirds amount, despite being less than two thirds my size. I had to catch her from falling more than once.

I ordered another round at the bar, sweet talking the waitress into topping up the 25ml of vodka in our cocktails. I grabbed them and stumbled back towards the booth we'd been occupying, furrowing my brow when I noticed that Nikki had been replaced by a couple who couldn't get enough of each other. I wandered around for a few minutes, calls for her drowned by the volume of the music. Realising my fool's errand, I went back to the booth, ready to ask if they'd seen what had happened to her, when I realised what was going on.

A feral need was plastered over Nikki's face, eyes closed, almost growling with excitement. The man planting deep kisses in her neck had one hand around her back and another on her chest.

I stepped back, not sure what to do. Nikki was an adult, not a child, she could make her own decisions, no matter how much I wanted them to be different. I swallowed, squashing down the rage breaking out of its prison in my heart. That man should have been me, could have been, if I'd continued our kiss earlier. Why this would be any different, I had no clue. I wanted her, more than I cared to admit. I wanted to feel the love I knew we had for each other, feel her next to me, touch her more than I could now.

I dropped the drinks onto the table of the people in the adjoining booth and left the bar quickly and quietly, walking slowly back to the room with my head down and my hands in my pockets, the look of a defeated man. I was alarmed by my jealousy, confused. It never normally bothered me when Nikki had someone, I had women all the time after all. Something was different about this time though, I had let myself believe that she was ready to wait for me. It was only a holiday fling, I knew, but I felt abandoned. A small part of me was saying that maybe, just maybe, I _was _ready.


End file.
